Sam The Ghost Wolf
by Editor Matt
Summary: Sam is dealing with recently becoming a werewolf with ghost powers. Powers she can only use as a wolf. Sam X Danny pairing. Violence and Language. You know standard R rated horror stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was pacing back and fourth in her room arguing with herself in the mirror. Her reflection however had the appearing of a wolf. Namely Sam's new other half. She had recently become a werewolf in an incident involving Wulf. He didn't mean to do it, but none the less he bit her and she was now a werewolf. She was arguing with the new side of her personality in the mirror.

SAM: Look we're gonna have to lay down some ground rules. For starters I'm always in control. Got it.

WOLF SAM: Sure. Of course you realize that your talking to yourself. I'm not some Jekyll and Hyde type deal. I'm just your more awesome half.

SAM: Oh so, I'm not awesome?

WOLF SAM: Of course we are. Otherwise Danny wouldn't be our boyfriend.

SAM: We're just friends

WOLF SAM: We're friends with Tucker and we never find ourself shoving our tongue down his throat do we?

Sam, groans to herself.

SAM: I agree that being a werewolf is completely badass, however there is a difference between us. For starters YOU ate MEAT. I don't do that.

WOLF SAM: Well you did. Be reasonable, sure I was hungry but if you really hate meat we wouldn't have done it. Besides what do you think Paulina is gonna taste like when we eventually rip her apart.

SAM: As appealing as the idea of tearing her apart is, we can't exactly go and kill anyone.

WOLF SAM: Alright. How about we seriously maim her, or at the very least scare the living shit out of her.

SAM: I'll give it a maybe. She has to do something to earn it though. But we're NOT doing it without my say so.

WOLF SAM: What ever you say. I'm itching to come out an have some fun. What do you say we head to the junk yard and see what we can do?

SAM: Alright.

Sam removes her clothes until she is completely naked. Once she is completely bare she lets her other half come out to play. Bliss erupts through her. Fur covers her whole body. Her hair and eyes remain the same but her face contorts into a muzzle and her teeth become jagged. Her Nails grow into black claws. Every muscle on her frame expands to hit there full natural potential. She stands about a head or so taller than she did before.

WOLF SAM: HELLS YEAH! That felt awesome.

She turns to her closet. It's about the size of Danny's whole bedroom. She grabs a few articles out of a backpack. A black sports bra and matching black jogging sweat pants. She bought the clothes at a sporting goods store in what were just about the biggest women's sizes the had.

WOLF SAM: Thank god Jazz took those measurements. Sure made it easier to find these clothes.

After getting dressed she throws a jacket over herself in an attempt to try and hide the fact she is a 6&1/2 foot tall werewolf from anybody who may be out at 2 am. She grabs her back pack full of spare clothes, opens her window jumps out off the second floor down to the street and heads out down the road. She finally gets to the junkyard a couple of miles away. Avoiding walking in through the entrances with all the cameras she head to another spot around the border of the property. The whole thing is surrounded by an 8ft chain link fence with barbed wire running along the top. Sam inhales and then leaps over the fence with a massive thud on the landing.

This alerts a junkyard dog who comes running in her direction barking violently to protect his territory. Sam glares at the dog who immediately cowers and retreats. Sam finds a secluded spot and begins to test out a few things. First off just how strong she is now. She's already aware of her heightened senses sight, sound, smell. They tend to increase slightly whenever she looks this way. But it's her physical ability that interests her at the moment.

She sets down her backpack and searches for something that looks heavy. A pile of decrepit old cars looks good. The old cars are surrounded by parts and pieces of varying size and weight. Sam spots a few wheels piled up. She scoops up one of them with both hands and almost immediately switches to just one. She grabs another tire in her free hand. Holding two cars wheels at the same time let alone one in each hand.

WOLF SAM: _Time to step it up_

She grabs a large rusty engine block laying on the ground with both hand and lifts it off the ground no problem. The excitement of how strong she may actually be begins to swirl in her imagination when she notices that her claws are digging into the metal of the engine block. She drops the metal and examines her black claws. She looks over to the hood on a busted old car. She slams her nails into the steel and slashes through the metal with relative ease.

The slashing brings back the memory from a couple days ago when Wulf sunk his teeth into her. He frantically apologized for the accident. He was assisting Danny, Sam, and Tucker in battle and wound up biting Sam instead of the nameless ghosts they were fighting in the Ghost Zone. What stuck out in Sam's mind in particular was that the wound had healed near completely by the time they made it back home.

The thought crosses her mind that she could've been given healing ability. The chance that she didn't had kept her from testing her theory. But, given that testing is what she came here to do she goes for it. Starting small she picks up a piece of glass, pulls out a cigarette lighter, and drags the flame around the edges of the glass in order to sterilize it. She inhales and in full effort she shoves her fears to the back of her mind and slashes across her thumb. It stings but doesn't hurt like she always thought it would. This was the first time she'd ever received a slash like injury. The wound closes in seconds and the pain subsides. The blood doesn't disappear though.

Studying the wound for a second a jagged piece of metal catches her eye. She walks over to it.

WOLF SAM: This is a bad idea.

She again inhales deeply. She closes her eyes and pushes against her instincts slamming her hand down on the metal. Just then she realizes that the metal never penetrated her hand. She opens her eyes to see that the metal is phased through her hand. Just like a ghost through an object. Realizing that her hand has become intangible, she focuses for a second and searches her mind trying to find the trigger to turn her whole body in tangible. A flash of light from her body and Sam stands there glowing. Her grey fur is now green. Her hair white and pupils red.

WOLF SAM: awesome.

Mustering her strength again she manages to slam her hand back down on the metal. This time it penetrates straight through her hand. She screams in the agony. It's the most painful thing that has ever happened to her. She holds her hand and shouts several swear words. The pain begins to subside. She watches her hand heal itself back together. The blood she bled still remains on her arm.

WOLF SAM: Okay, so I can heal quickly. But how bad can I get hurt before I die?

It's a question she'll hopefully never learn the answer to. Looking at her watch she sees it's almost 4AM. She grabs up her bag and heads home. Thinking about what to tell Danny and Tucker tomorrow at school.

Later at the junkyard a man takes a couple of blood samples from where Sam jammed her hand on the jagged metal. He also takes some photographs of what she's capable of doing.

MAN: Looks like we've got ourselves a new beast in town.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of a school hamburger fills Sam's nose. She can fill her mouth water a little bit. her _other_ half is driving her crazy with the notion of devouring it and maybe even Paulina. She sits on the bench cringing with this notion. Her arms over her head.

WOLF SAM: _I will kill for one of those things right now. _

Danny notices her struggling. He normally would egg her on out eating meat. Of course she normally didn't turn into a 7 werewolf thats capable of god knows what. She looks over at the burger. Her lips curl and her teeth appear to be slightly pointed.

DANNY: I'll take this somewhere else.

SAM: No, it's alright I've got some veggie wraps in my locker.

Sam is alright ready on the move before Danny get's a chance to respond. She can smell all of the wonderful and delicious meats from everyone's food as she walks through the cafeteria. She hears the voice of Paulina shout over the crowd to her.

PAULINA: Having a little boy trouble hussy!?

Sam stops are grips her hands into fist to hide the fact that her nails are expanding into claws. A barely audible growl escapes

WOLF SAM: _That bitch is so dead_

She gets her food from her locker. She slumps against the locker and slides to the floor. For some reason she just doesn't enjoy the taste any more.

Back at the cafeteria:

DANNY: I'm concerned about Sam. I think she's having trouble controlling this werewolf stuff.

TUCKER: Sam's tough Danny. You know she never gives into anything.

DANNY: It's not so much transforming as it is when she's in her wolf form. We don't even know what she's capable of.

TUCKER: I see your point. However, with you this whole thing was new. But now that we're used to all this supernatural stuff it should be easier to deal with.

DANNY: Ghosts and werewolves aren't the same thing.

TUCKER: So life's not fair. We'll just take it slow and try to help her the best we can. That's my plan atlas.

DANNY: Sounds like the best hope we've got.

Later that evening:

Sam and Danny have a webcam chat.

DANNY: … and Jazz says she'll have the new costume for you tomorrow.

SAM: Awesome. I can't wait to have something I can move in. It's late so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

DANNY: Sure Sam. Night.

They shut off their cameras.

Across town Paulina and Dash are in the midst of a webcam session of their own.

PAULINA: I would but my father will be home anytime now

DASH: Come on just a peak. I've got my whole shirt off.

PAULINA: Okay fine. But just one.

Paulina grabs the edge of her low-cut top with her right hand and pulls it and the right side of her bra down exposing her large breast.

DASH: Now that's what I'm talking about. Now how about I meet her sister?

PAULINA: You have to do something for me first. Remove the pants and I'll think about it.

Dash groans to himself and after some slight hesitation he makes sure the coast is clear and then removes his pants. Leaving him in his rather tight underwear. He stands in front of the camera allowing Paulina to get a good look. She can make out whats underneath and licks her upper lip seductively. Dash sits down.

DASH: Okay now it's you turn.

With an extremely prideful demeanor she pulls out her other boob. She watches Dash with his mouth agape on the screen.

At Danny's room:

Danny is on the brink of unconsciousness. He becomes aware of the weight of something else on his mattress. The feeling of hot air and the sound of breathing jolt him awake. His eyes flick open to reveal a huge wolf face staring at him. He realizes it's Sam when he spots her purple eyes. She is on all fours over him. Naked.

DANNY: Uh, Sam what are you-

A huge clawed finger gently silences his lips. That hand then drags down his bedspread. She uses her claws to slowly slash open his pajamas without scratching his skin. When this is done her focus returns to him. She licks up his face with her long animal tongue and the smacks her mouth onto his. She lets her weight down onto of him. While making out with him she rubs her thigh on his groin. She release his mouth for a second.

SAM: I'm not going to wait any longer.

She pulls down his pajama bottoms below his manhood. Using her oversized hand she aims his erection at her opening.

DANNY: Sam! We can't! What are you!?

Sam applies force and Danny is inside her. She lets out a slight moan and then clamps her muzzle on his mouth and rides him in an animalistic fashion.

At Paulina's:

She leans forward and shakes her chest left and right causing her boobs to jiggle. After a second she sits back giggling to herself when a sound from downstairs grabs her attention. She immediately puts her boobs away and walks out of the room to investigate.

PAULINA: papa?

She looks over the railing at the top of the stairs down at the front door. It's open with a slight breeze hitting the curtain next to the door. She heads down the stairs calling to her father.

PAULINA: Papa, dejaste la puerta abierta.

She closes the door and locks the dead bolt. She looks out the side window to see nothing outside. She turns around and continues to look for her father and calling out to him. She walks into the kitchen and sees nothing. She turns and pushes her fathers bedroom door open finding an empty room. When she turns around she see's a large animal creature on two legs staring at her from across the kitchen. She screams and bolts for the front door. The creature runs around the other side. It's shadow growing visibly larger on the front door. Paulina turns and bolts up the stairs to her room. She slams the door shut and crawls at lightning speed under her bed. She's hyperventilating with tears rolling from her eyes.

She sees the door to her room slam open and clasps her hands over her mouth. She shakes as her eyes track the large dog-like feet walk around to her bed. Dash's voice can be heard from the computer.

DASH: What's going on!? PAULINA!

Dash see's the face of giant sized wolf look at the screen. He freaks and goes for his cellphone. He frantically dials 911.

The creature kneels down it's hand mere inches from reaching Paulina when her fathers voice calls out from downstairs. Her eyes follow the beast feet as it leaves. She to terrorized to move. Worry for her father finally overcomes her fear. She slowly crawls from under her bed. Steps light and slow to her doorway. She peaks out her head to get view. Nothing is in sight so she moves out of her room. She leans over her balcony to look. Her father moves around the corner to the stairs with a gun in his hand.

PAULINA'S FATHER: What happened? The kitchen is destr-

That second he is tackled by a the beast. It's jaws rip at his neck. Paulina screams in terror. The beast looks at her and pounces.

At Sam's room:

Sam is is on the floor with her back slumped against her bed. Her head between her hands she wonders what the hell just happened how she could lose control.

WOLF SAM: _Maybe I over did it a little._

SAM: _Fuck you. Shut the fuck up. How could I let you do that…_

Her phone buzzes. She looks to see that Danny is calling. She hesitates and then answers.

SAM: Danny. I sorry I…Wait Paulina what?

Sam catches up with Danny and Tucker who are standing out front of the crime scene tape around Paulina's house. Dash, Jazz and several other students are also there.

SAM: What happened.

JAZZ: Someone broke into Paulina's house. I heard that news reporter talking on the phone. Something about someone got killed.

SAM: Who?

JAZZ: We're not sure. It might be-

SAM: Paulina?

Sam see's Danny nodding his head from behind Jazz. Sam looks away from Danny ashamed of herself.

JAZZ: Sam. You didn't, did you?

SAM: No..I swear. I was with Danny.

Jazz raises an eyebrow and looks back at Danny then back at Sam.

JAZZ: Doing what?

SAM: We were…

DANNY: We were on the webcam Jazz.

JAZZ: Oh. Okay. So do you think a ghost could be behind this…

Jazz debates the crime scene with Danny and Tucker. Sam doesn't hear any of it. She just stares into a puddle at her feet. Her alter ego staring right back at her. For the first time she really, truly, hates what has happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school everyone is talking about what happened to Paulina. The pions that always hang around her such as Star are in tears. Dash is balling his eyes out screaming 'WHY!' in what some would call an oscar worthy performance if he wasn't serious. Sam is avoiding everyone making her way to her locker. She gets to it without any problems. She gets it open and begins to rummage through her things.

Danny: Sam…

She sulks and doesn't talk to him. She desperately wants to avoid what talking about last night. Danny puts a hand on her shoulder.

Danny: Sam please. About last night I-

Sam: Please, can we not talk about this.

Danny: Sam listen. Last night was…kind of…awesome

She blushes like crazy in her shock. She turns to him wide eyed in disbelief. Danny is also clearly blushing and nervous.

Sam: But we're just friends aren't we.

Danny: Well yeah. I mean, we'll always be friends, just maybe a little more than that too I guess.

Wolf Sam: _Okay, I'm taking things from here. _

Sam grabs Danny shirt and smashes her lips on his. Danny though shocked quickly keeps up. She deepens the kiss. Danny notices something strange about the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss to see Sam grinning with pointed teeth. A voice shouts out over the crowd.

Star: What the fuck are you LOSERS so happy about!

Sam turns to march towards Star. Danny grabs her arm. She turns around still with pointed teeth and a snarl to match.

Danny: Are you crazy.

Sam: I'm not gonna kill her.

She turns her head to face Star, her mouth puts on a twisted grin.

Sam: Just fuck her up a little bit.

Danny yanks her into an empty class room. She attempts to yank away from him but can't get her arm to phase. He turns her around.

Danny: Sam, are you okay.

Sam: I feel fine.

Danny: Thats not what I meant. I'm talking about how weird you're acting.

Sam: I'm not acting weird.

Danny: You don't normally sneak into my room in the middle of the night and fuck me.

Sam: Oh yeah that. Did you not just say it was awesome?

Sam walks up onto him in a sultry way. It's quite clear that she's not as in control as she thinks. Especially with her pointed dog teeth in her grin.

Danny: Sam. Stop….

Sam: Now why would I do that?

She places a hand on his crotch and starts to caress him. Danny's heart races and though all the hormones in his body are telling him to let it happen, he knows just how stupid of an idea that would be. He grab her hand and yanks her wrist away. Sam snaps out of it.

Sam: Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone.

Danny: Sam, you don't need to.

Sam exits the room before he finishes his sentence. He makes his way to the first period class. Thoughts fighting in his mind about why should've let her do it and why he was right for stopping her. Lunchtime arrives an Danny sits with Tucker. Sam is nowhere to be found. She has decided to spend her lunch in the library snacking on a salad and reading up on old supernatural mythology.

A boy takes a seat opposite of her. An interesting looking goth. Black hair, long sleeve black shirt with a purple circle on the chest. Black nail polish and oddly enough the same color eyes as Sam. He looks like some secret admirer stalker type. Normally she would have Jazz's number ready to ring. She call Jazz for weirdoes because she'll annoy them with enough of an earful that they decide it's not worth it to try again.

Boy: Hi. My name's Mason, whats yours?

Sam: Sam. Can I help you with anything?

Mason: I was wondering, That guy you were with. Who is he?

Back at Danny's table.

Danny: I don't now just weird. She seems more aggressive than normal.

Tucker: You don't think she's losing it do you?

Danny: I hope not. It was weird this morning like she switched between herself and someone else.

Tucker: Possession?

Danny: I hope not. But if so who would it be?

Tucker: Could be anybody. You have a knack for pissing off ghosts. Remember when Kitty took over Paulina.

Danny: Yeah, but that was just to get Johnny jealous.

Tucker: I'm not saying it Kitty, I'm just saying it's possible. Or there's the other alternative.

Danny: Don't say it.

Tucker: She's turning into an animal.

Later that day Sam is at her house. Jazz dropped off the box containing the outfit for Sam's alter ego. t has a note that reads: "I hope you appreciate this. I know you'll love it. ~Jazz" She opens the box to find white and black apparel. A pair of running shorts and what looks like a sleeveless baby t-shirt. The are both made of some kind of elastic material. Sam changes into the outfit. It fits quite snug. it's black with a large white section in the middle. She changes into a wolf and find the clothes expand with her body. She examines herself in the mirror. The white section of the costume matches up with the lighter grey fur on her chest and belly.

As luck would have it Danny rings her phone at just that moment calling her or help with a ghost. Seizing the opportunity to test out what she can do she hops out of her window to go assist Danny. She lands on the ground. About to take off running a voice stops her.

Figure: Jeez, how lucky can I get.

Sam turns to the raspy female voice. Before she can get a look a silent shotgun blast rocks her body. It's barely breaks the skin and it burns hard.

Figure: Rocks salts a bitch right. Don't worry, I'll be breaking out the hard shit in a minute. Names Andrea by the way. Thought you should know the name of your killer.

She fires a few rounds. Sam instinctively goes intangible and runs at Andrea. Sam reverts as she swipes upward at Andrea. The claws slam her face and propel her backwards into a car. Andrea slams into it. Her flash slashed open. She grits her teeth in the pain. Her mocha colored face heals up immediately. Same raises a brow. Andrea smirks at her and cock her gun and fires again. Sam ducks behind a car and Andrea walks in a flanking motion firing round after round at Sam. The car alarm blares though the night when the shotgun is empty. For a moment nothing. Then the vehicle is suddenly propelled at Andrea. She flips over the car that then slams into the building behind her. She pulls a crossbow from her cloak and fires upon landing. The arrow stick into Sams collar bone. Sam grab the arrow. Andrea hits a button on the bow and electricity fires through Sam bringing her to her knees.

Andrea biting walking forward towards Sam. She holding the bow in one hand holding the electrify button down. Her other hand pulls out a fifty caliber pistol. She reaches Sam and points the gun at her head. She releases the button on the bow.

Andrea: Nighty Night. Bitch.

She pulls the hammer back on the gun. Sam disappears. Andrea fires her gun and pavement explodes. The arrow that was in Sam is slammed into her neck. Sam reappears in front of Andreas face. She grabs the bow and hit the button. Andrea screams and convulses in pain. After a moment with the electricity still flowing. Andrea regains control of her body and looks Sam in the face with a snarl.

Andrea: Is that all you got bitch?

Sam: Nope…

She grabs Andreas cloak and flings her into a building wall. Sam grabs her head and repeatedly slams it into the wall until blood pours from her face. Before she gets a chance to possibly recover Sam grabs both her legs and slams her onto the pavement like someone would shake dirt out of a rug. She pressed her foot into the back of Andrea's skull victoriously.

Wolf Sam: Lights out. Cunt.

Sam waits a moment. Andrea would seem to finally be out. Sam flips her over and using her phone she snaps a couple of pictures to add to their database of villainous encounters. She goes invisible and heads off to meet up with Danny.

A figure emerges rom the dark. Scoops up Andrea and puts her into the back of a car, than drive off into the night before anybody shows up on scene.

Sam arrives on scene with Danny.

Danny: Sam, what took so long, and why are you a wolf?

Sam: Some crazy chick came out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I did what I could but I'm betting she'll be back soon.

Danny: Are you alright Sam?

Sam: I'm fine. Now lets kick some ass.


End file.
